encuentro inesperado
by xio albarn
Summary: ha pasado un año desde aquel dia. Soul siente que cada dia que pasa muere un poco más por dentro pero cuando piensa que ya no puede hacer nada, Shinigami-sama le enviara a una mision que cambiara su vida. el peor de los resumenes, ya lo se
1. Chapter 1

Soul se acomodo en el sofá. A su alrededor el resto del grupo hablaba de cosas triviales. No le interesaban. Últimamente no le interesaba nada. Habían quedado en casa de Kid para cenar. Miro la hora. Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Respiro profundamente. El bulto que se apoyaba en él se lo impidió un poco, pero no se quejo. Ya no le importaba. A su izquierda Black Star opinaba sobre el tema del que hablaban, era raro verle hablar sin que haga ninguna tontería. Sin decir lo superior que era. Era muy raro aunque ya todos estaban acostumbrados a ello, ya nadie era el mismo.

Un año. Había pasado casi un año desde el fatídico día. Aun era difícil comportarse como si nada, pero la mayoría seguía con sus vidas. Soul, en cambio, no. Era difícil caminar por la calle sin ver algo que la recordara a ella. El colegio, la tienda de helados, la de ropa, el parque, la moto… hasta el estúpido cabaret que frecuentaba su padre. Todo la recordaba a ella. Por eso se compro otra casa, vendió la moto y se compro un coche, ni siquiera toma helados en verano. Se paso una mano por el pelo y abrió los ojos. El estaba sentado en el sofá con Black Star a su izquierda, Tsubaki estaba en un sofá, las hermanas Thompson ya se habían ido y Kid…. Kid tenía a Crona sentada en su regazo. Él tendría que estar así, pero con Maka. Bajo la mirada y se topo con unos ojos azules. Le estaban mirando con preocupación. Como lo odiaba y ahora tenía que aguantarlo. Por culpa de Black Star había pedido salir a Kate y ahora por culpa del jodido destino ella estaba muy emocionada con él y vivían juntos. Eso lo odiaba. La dejaría lo antes posible. Pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas. No tenia ganas de nada.

- ¿te pasa algo, cielo? – pregunto con su voz chillona.

- No, nada. Estoy bien.

Kate no pareció muy convencida, pero le daba igual. Miro a Black Star. Estaba embobado mirando a Tsubaki, no obtendría ningún apoyo. Le jodía porque Black Star era el único que sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando en esos momentos, sabia muy bien que cada día que se acercaban al cumpleaños de Maka Soul moría una poco más por dentro. _"Parece que todos quieren restregarme por la cara que están con la chica que de verdad quieren" _pensó amargamente. Suavemente se quito a Kate de encima y se levanto.

- Voy a tomar un poco el aire.

Se dirigió a la ventana sin dar mucha importancia a las miradas de sus amigos. El aire fresco lo reconforto un poco. El año pasado por esas fechas estaría pensando que regalarle a Maka para luego dárselo dos o tres días después. Aun tenía el que le había comprado para el año pasado. Le llevaba en el bolsillo. Nunca se lo quitaba. Sentía como si llevara una parte de ella siempre y nunca lo abandonara. Cerró los ojos. Le pareció sentir como si los cabellos sueltos de ella le acariciaran suavemente el rostro, el aire estaba cargado de lo que parecía su aroma. Si alargaba la mano la tocaría. Sabia que la tocaría el brazo y cuando abriera los ojos la encontraría allí mismo, sonriéndole calidamente como siempre. Cogiéndole la mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas. No diría nada. Maka ya sabia que prefería el silencio a las conversaciones triviales y estúpidas. Se quedarían allí mirándose y saboreando el momento. Como siempre hacían. Siempre. Siempre estarían juntos. Eso es lo que la prometió. La prometió que siempre estarían juntos, pero no ha cumplido su promesa. No la ha seguido a todas partes como la prometió. Agarro con fuerza la barandilla del balcón. No abrió los ojos. No quería hacerlo para ver el doloroso vacío. Le rechinaron los dientes. No lloro. Eso no era cool aunque ya no le importaba eso. Él sabía que ya no volvería a ser cool nunca mas. Las personas cool podían tener lo que quisieran y él carecía de lo más importante. Respiro hondo. A Maka no la gustaría verle así pero no podía evitarlo. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Como había predicho estaba solo. No había una perfecta rubia sonriéndole. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó con fuerza el regalo de Maka. _"Algún día te lo daré."_

* * *

Soul se tumbo en la cama con un fuerte resoplido. Debido al calor tenia puestos solo unos pantalones cortos de pijama. Cerró los ojos esperando dormirse lo antes posible. Le dolía la cabeza ligeramente. Alguien se tumbo a su lado. Sabia quien era y la ignoro. Tenia que cortar con ella lo antes posible. Quizás mañana si veía que tenía ganas de aguantar lloreras y tener que responder preguntas. Dependiendo de su humor. No tenía prisa para nada. Aunque cuanto antes lo hiciera antes estaría tranquilo. Kate le empezó a acariciar el pecho. No le importo. Le dio besos por donde pasaba su mano. Deseo que fuera Maka esa y no una pesada que seguramente llevaba una camiseta suya como pijama. Que poco le gustaba eso. Sintió como Kate rozaba con sus labios por su cuello y luego buscaba los suyos. Antes de que pudiera besarlo Soul la aparto gentilmente.

Esta noche no.

Se dio la vuelta dando le la espalda, y espero dormirse lo antes posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Una aclaración antes de empezar,

Soul Eater no me pertenece….sniff…..le pertenece a…sniff, sniff… le pertenece a Maka.

* * *

Soul se ajusto la chaqueta. El color negro brillaba ligeramente con la luz del sol. Era mediodía y el sol se encontraba en el punto mas alto. No le gustaba mucho llevar traje pero ahora que era el arma personal de Shinigami-sama, le parecía lo correcto. Caminaba por las calles de Death City de forma apremiante. No tenía nada que hacer, pero en ese momento quería estar solo y si llevaba un paso normal seguramente alguien le acompañaría. Paro en una floristería. Estaba seguro de que la gustarían unas flores. Las flores siempre la han gustado. La floristería era una mujer mayor con el pelo blanco grisáceo recogido en un gracioso moño. Los ojos los tenia casi cerrados pero Soul sabia perfectamente que eran de color verde azulado. Le recibió con una sonrisa. Siempre iba a aquel sitio cuando quería comprar flores. Era el único sitio en aquella que no le rememoraban recuerdos tan dolorosos. Era en ese sitio donde le compro las primeras flores a Maka con el pretexto de que había sacado matricula de honor. Él mismo sabia que era una excusa muy tonta, raro hubiera sido si no lo hubiera hecho, pero en ese momento no se atrevía a decirla que le gustaba. Se acerco al mostrador.

- Hola, Death Scyther-sama. – Soul río entre dientes.

- Para ti soy Soul.

La mujer sonrío.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Unas rosas rojas, como siempre.

- Unas rosas rojas para la bella Maka. – dijo la mujer mientras le preparaba el pequeño ramo.

- Como siempre.

Pagó el precio de las flores y se despidió. Suspiro. Ahora que tenía las flores y tenia puesto su mejor traje estaba listo para ir a verla. Continuó su camino bajo los rayos del sol. Siempre tomaba el mismo camino. No lo cambiaba. Oyó que alguien lo llamaba desde lejos pero lo ignoró. Antes quería ir a ver a alguien. Ni siquiera giro la cabeza. A su izquierda se extendía una hilera de casas. Chalets con grandes jardines y piscinas. Iguales que su casa nueva. En cuanto pasara a todas esas casas llegaría a su destino. Le quedaba poco para llegar, pero tampoco tenía prisa. Una suave melodía llego a sus oídos. Le resultaba familiar. Muy familiar. Era un piano. Se detuvo delante de la casa de la que provenía. Inconscientemente siguió el ritmo con el pie. Aun se acordaba. Era una melodía de Chopin, solía tocársela a Maka cuando estaba falto de inspiración y ella quería escucharle tocar. Se miro las manos. Llevaba un año sin tocar un piano. _"¿Me acordaré aún? Sí, esas cosas no se olvidan."_ Escucho aquella melodía un rato más y luego siguió con su camino.

* * *

Deposito las flores delante de la lapida y se arrodilló. Murmuro una pequeña plegaria. Hacia un año que Maka había muerto y le dejo solo. Nunca encontraron el cuerpo, pero si estuviera viva habría vuelto. En incontables ocasiones Soul había salido para buscarla, tenía la esperanza de que seguía viva en alguna parte, sin embargo todas esas expediciones habían sido un fracaso por lo que había dejado de intentarlo. A raíz de la muerte de Maka su padre había abandonado Death City y por eso Soul no había sido trasladado, Shinigami-sama necesita a un buen Death Scyther cerca, nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Se levanto y contemplo la lápida.

- Aquí empieza otro fatídico día sin ti. Ya se que no te gustaría verme así. Tú quieres que sea fuerte, pero es muy difícil. Me haces mucha falta.

Se aproximaban unos pasos. Sabía quien era.

- ¿Tú también has venido a ver a Maka? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar la lápida.

- En realidad vengo a verte a ti. A ella la visito los domingos.

- Estoy ocupado.

Black Star se arrodillo y murmuro una plegaria tal y como había hecho Soul momentos antes.

- Shinigami-sama quiere verte.

- ¿Ahora?

- Te vas de misión, campeón. – miro la lápida de Maka – nunca pensé que alguien pudiera superarme.

Soul se dio la vuelta. Marcho hacia Shibusen. No tenía muchas ganas de tener una misión, pero el deber es el deber, supuso.

* * *

Shinigami-sama ya lo estaba esperando. Soul se ajusto la corbata. Le molestaba un poco.

- ¿Me había llamado?

- Si, quiero que le eches un vistazo a una zona. Era una zona bastante inestable debido a la cantidad de ataques de kishins que habían, por lo que mandaba a alumnos que necesitaran clases de apoyo. – soul se fijo en una de las muchas nubes que habían por la habitación - ¿Me estás haciendo caso, Soul?

- Dígame que tengo que hacer.

- Quiero descubras la razón por la cual los ataques terminan y tan rápido como aparecen.

- Por supuesto. – le miro un rato - ¿Iré solo?

- Lo que quieras. – dijo después de un momento.

Soul se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Parecía una misión bastante sencilla y lo último que quería era un técnico que le diera ordenes, además lo más seguro era que le asignara a Kate. No la quería ni ver. Aun no la había dejado. Lo haría en cuanto volviera. Entonces seguramente tendrías ganas. No le molestaría verla llorar.

Ni siquiera se despediría de nadie. Solo le han asignado una misión como otra cualquiera.

* * *

Otro capitulo más, entregado al día siguiente. No sabía que fuera tan imaginativa. Si tenéis alguna recomendación para el siguiente decirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya sabéis Soul Eater no me pertenece, para mi desgracia.

* * *

Según el mapa tenia que ver un pueblo a lo lejos, pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un páramo desierto, formando un bosque. Resopló sonoramente y guardo el mapa en la mochila. Se suponía que el autobús le iba a dejar en las proximidades del pueblo pero a una distancia de 5 kilómetros tuvo que averiarse. _"Maldito autobús, tenia que dejarme tirado." _Tuvo que recorrer esa distancia a pie si no quería perder un día. Era un día muy soleado. Los rayos del sol quemaban sus brazos desnudos. Al encontrarse solo se quito la camiseta y se la puso en la cabeza para protegerse del sol. Jadeaba. Sin detenerse, busco con la mirada algo de sombra donde descansar. No había ni siquiera una sola flor en aquel prado. Gruño. Se suponía que iba a ser un viaje corto sin complicaciones, o eso le había dicho Shinigami-sama. Tendría que haber ido en coche. Tendría que haberlo cogido. Se arrepentía de haber pensado en el absurdo gasto del depósito. _"Soy un gilipollas". _Siguió quejándose y soltando improvervios contra su persona por no haber previsto una cosa así, cuando vio lo que parecía una hilera de árboles. Se paro en seco. A causa del calor le dolía la cabeza por lo que pensó que podía de tratarse de un espejismo. Lentamente se fue acercando, cauteloso. No quería empezar a correr para luego darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Sin embargo ya no tenia más agua y los árboles parecían reales, de manera que sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia ellos. Tardó cinco minutos en llegar y fueros los cinco minutos más largos de toda su vida. En varias ocasiones se sintió desfallecer y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero lo recupero rápidamente y siguió corriendo. Cuanto antes llegara antes podría descansar. La sombra de los árboles fue como un chorro de agua fría. Un chorro que fue bien recibido. Se sentó en las gruesas raíces de uno de ellos. Dejo la mochila caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos intentando recobrar fuerzas. La camiseta se cayó al suelo manchándose completamente de tierra, sin embargo no se inmuto. Ya la recogería. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Perdió la noción cuando entro en la sombra. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Aunque hubiera querido estar así más tiempo, no podía ignorara la sed de ese momento. No quedaba agua en su botella. No tenía otra. No tenia agua. Miro el mapa. Podía ver la hilera de árboles en la que se encontraba. También localizo el pueblo. Soul arrugo el papel furioso. Se había desviado de la ruta. Suspiro. Estaba sediento y lo único que tenía eran esos árboles. Árboles. Los árboles para vivir necesitan agua. Si ahí hay árboles significa que también hay agua. Se adentro más entre los árboles, impaciente, hasta que oyó lo que parecía el curso de un río. Dejo sus cosas en la orilla se quito la ropa y se metió dentro del agua. Si pensó que había revivido cuando entro en la sombra, en ese momento se sentía renacer. Bebió hasta sentirse tan lleno que dolía. Chapoteo el agua. Mojó su ropa. Se sentó en una pequeña roca. La mitad de su cuerpo salía fuera. Apoyándose en el árbol que tenía detrás, cerro los ojos, se relajo y, finalmente, se quedo dormido.

* * *

Soul se despertó sobresaltado. No sabia muy bien porque pero estaba nervioso. Estaba atardeciendo. Era muy tarde. De un salto se acerco a su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Miro el mapa. Se aseguro de tomar la dirección correcta para no volver a perderse. Iría corriendo. Así tardaría menos. Si no fallaba en sus cálculos estaría allí en una hora. Tomo aire.

Pasos. Alguien se aproximaba a él por detrás. Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta. Era un muchacho de misma altura. Su pelo rubio pálido caía hasta sus hombros. No vestía zapatos. Tenía unos vaqueros desgastados y una gabardina abierta, podía verse el torso desnudo. Soul sintió que conocía a este chico, pero no podía ponerle un nombre. Le miro con desconfianza. El hombre sonrío macabramente. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y en sus ojos morados brillaban las ganas de matar

- ¿Nos conocemos? – su voz era áspera, llena de arrogancia.

A Soul le resultaba cada vez más familiar pero no conseguía recordar donde lo había visto. Le miro fijamente sin contestarle. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto, de haberlo visto no hacia mucho, sino un año o algo así. _"¿Un año?" _no podía creerse quien era este tipo. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. No se arriesgo a confirmar sus sospechas, no se veía capaz de controlarse.

- Si, nos conocemos. – aquel muchacho se coloco una mano en la barbilla en posición pensante. Soul lo miro todo el tiempo, hasta que de repente se le ilumino la cara - ¡Claro! Tú eres el compañero de la chica aquella.

Soul no dijo nada. No seria el único cuya compañera es una chica.

- Ya sabes, esa zorra rubia. – Soul frunció el ceño – como se llamaba…..Maka, ¿no?

Soul rechino los dientes. ¿Quién se creía este desgraciado que era para hablar asi de Maka?

- Y tú eres el cabrón que ayudo a la jodida bruja a matarla.

Aquel muchacho río fuertemente. Soul se fijo el un punto en el suelo. Podía sentir la sangre hirviendo recorrer cada tramo de su cuerpo. Noto como se acumulaba en sus brazos. Necesitaba golpear algo. Que mejor que la cara del cabrón que tenia delante.

- Te matare. – susurro.

Sin dejar de reír el muchacho saco un cuchillo.

- Tú eres un arma sola y yo soy técnico. Mejor dicho te matare yo a ti.

Lo último lo dijo gritando mientras saltaba hacia Soul. Estaba desquiciado, el rostro se le había desfigurado hasta ser la de un autentico maniaco. Dirigía el arma directo al corazón de Soul, pero este no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse.

* * *

Soul corrió una gran cortina roja de aquella sala tan oscura.

_- Era este camino, ¿verdad?_

_Un diablillo sonrió_

_- Sí, veo que aún te acuerdas._

_- Cool._

* * *

El cuchillo impacto en el centro del pecho. Rasgó la camisa pero se paro en seco cuando toco la piel. Soul ni se inmuto cuando el frío acero toco su piel. Se quedo ahí quieto mientras el otro le propinaba patadas y puñetazos. Dolían pero no con la misma intensidad. Además el dolor desaparecía tan rápido llegaba. Espero a que se cansara y cuando sucedió, levantó lentamente la cabeza. Disfruto la mirada aterrorizada del chaval antes la ignorancia de lo que se estaba enfrentando. No hay que enfadar al portador de la sangre negra. Le copio la muñeca ha hizo que soltara el cuchillo. Con un grito de dolor el chico lo dejo caer. Soul le agarro por el cuello de la gabardina y echo un brazo hacia atrás. Sin pensarlo descargo contra la cara del chico. Dejo que se levantara. No tenía gracia si se terminaba tan pronto. Con un ágil movimiento se aparto de la trayectoria del puñetazo de aquel chaval, saco una de sus hojas y le corto el brazo. La sangre salía a borbotones. Lamió unas gotas que habían caído en su cara. Le gusto. Seria fruto de la locura. Sin poder evitarlo se empezó a reír incontroladamente. El muchacho estaba tumbado en el suelo, desangrándose poco a poco. Soul se arrodillo encima de el. Le levanto un poco tirando del cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no sabes pelear y te metes en una pelea?

- Qué vas a hacer, ¿matarme? – tosió sangre – parece ser que he ganado yo al quitarte a una persona que querías.

De mala gana, Soul dejo caer la cabeza. Doblo el brazo derecho hacia atrás mientras rechinaban los dientes. Cargo toda su fuerza y le golpeó. Estuvo dándole puñetazos a aquel desgraciado incluso cuando supo que ya había muerto. Estaba totalmente lleno de sangre. Los brazos, el cuerpo, la cara. Miro hacia el cielo y se río, completamente sumergido en la locura. Había sido divertido pero muy corto. La pelea había terminado. Con dificultad, Soul salio de la locura, se despejo la mente y luego se quito la sangre. Siempre que usaba la sangre negra sin Maka acababa un poco mareado. No se comió aquella alma, le resultaba demasiado repulsivo. Volvió a buscar con el mapa la dirección. La encontró y empezó a correr. Ya era el crepúsculo.

* * *

Este es un poco mas largo. Estaba inspirada. No se si el resto será así, espero que si. He cambiado a _rated M _por que me ha parecido un poco violento y no creo que sea el único así. Además estoy pensando en poner _lemmon_ pero me lo tengo que pensar.

una cosa, no puedo subir ni más capitulos ni más historias por que me dice que hay un problema de no se que coas. paciencia hasta que consiga solucionar el problema.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui llega la continuación.

cada vez son más largos los capitulos, espero que no siga asi y que la proxima vez pueda contenerme, jeje. espero que les guste.

* * *

Soul vio, a pesar de la mala iluminación, lo que parecían unas cajas de madera. Se acercó. Estaban llenas de vino. Debían pertenecer al bar de al lado. Estaba todo lleno de agua y suciedad. Quizás no era el sitio más adecuado, pero aparto un poco las cajas y escondió la mochila allí. Espero que nadie la viera. Se encontraba en un callejón. No había más salida que el lugar por donde había venido. Sin embargo en lugar de darse la vuelta, utilizo los salientes de las ventanas de la pared de enfrente. Estaban en fila, una sobre la otra. Soul no tenia una condición física como Black Star, le costo mucho subir, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo. Pensó en subir al tejado porque así seria más sencillo tener una visión periférica del pequeño pueblo, él no podía sentir almas. En ese sentido estaba ciego. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una cinta de color rojo. Se la había regalado Maka. A ella se la había dado su madre, como un recuerdo para que se acordara de ella, ya que no vivía en Death City. Supuso que por eso fue más significativo que se lo diera. Maka siempre había sido muy meticulosa guardando los recuerdos de su madre. Nunca dejaba a nadie tocar siquiera las postales que recibía. Sonrió mientras recordaba el día que se lo regaló. No era su cumpleaños, de hecho no era ningún día especial. Estaban volviendo a casa cuando Maka se paro enfrente de él y se lo dio, diciendo que prefería que lo tuviera él.

Se ató la cinta a la frente manteniendo el pelo un poco levantado de tal forma que no le molestaba en los ojos. Siempre lo llevaba así en las misiones. También ato los cordones de sus zapatillas más fuertes y empezó a moverse. No cambio de tejado. En el mismo avanzo todo lo que pudo.

Las calles estaban mal iluminadas, no había muchas farolas y de las pocas que había la mayoría estaban fundidas. Había pequeños charcos de agua en la mayoría de las esquinas y era frecuente ver animalillos rebuscando en basuras volcadas un poco de comida. Realmente ese pueblo daba asco. _"Es el típico pueblo endemoniado de las películas"_ pensó divertido. Suspiró. Tampoco veía a nadie en las calles. Le pareció muy extraño. Si no había gente por la calle, ¿a quien atacaban los Kishins? Tuvo que saltar al siguiente tejado. En ese no podía ver suficiente. Tomo carrerilla y cuando estuvo en el borde salto. Al principio estaba bien, pero de repente noto que estaba bajando antes de tiempo. Para su horror pensó que no lo conseguiría. Caería al duro suelo y con suerte solo se rompería una pierna y eso si lo contaba. Por puro instinto alargo un brazo con la esperanza de poder agarrarse aunque sabia que no serviría para nada. Estaba convencido de que caería cuando noto un golpe en la palma de la mano. El borde del siguiente tejado. Sin procesar la información, se agarro rápidamente. Con un fuerte sonido chocó su cuerpo contra la dura pared de cemento. Estaba colgando por un brazo a una altura de veinte metros. Pensó que eso solo lo podría hacer el loco de su amigo y al final él también cayo en la tentación. Se agarro con el otro brazo y ante la idea de parecerse a su amigo no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Tomo aire e hizo fuerza con los brazos para subir. Con las piernas se impulso hacia arriba, después de un momento consiguió subir. Estaba jadeante, por lo que se paro un rato a recuperar el aliento. Quien le mandaría hacer eso. Él no había recibido una preparación física como podía recibirla un técnico, además tampoco se había preocupado nunca por ir al gimnasio. Lo que acababa de hacer era una completa locura. Cuando su respiración volvió a ser regular, se irguió. Giro sobre si mismo mirando a su alrededor. Se habría equivocado de sitio. Parecía una noche tranquila. Eso parecía. No muy lejos de él había una sombra. La figura de un hombre con lo que parecía un tridente. Debía de ser un Kishin. Consciente de que iba a repetir la locura, corrió hasta el borde y salto. Para su suerte, esta distancia era menor que la anterior y la consiguió saltar sin problemas. Siguió corriendo y volvió a saltar. El Kishin parecía un hombre de mediana altura en una armadura morada y azul. En su mano derecha cogía fuertemente el tridente. Le estaba dando la espalda pero podía sentir almas porque debió de sentir la de Soul y empezó a correr. De esta manera se inicio una carrera de tejado en tejado. La adrenalina estaba disparada por su sistema circulatorio. Podía sentir su corazón bombear fuerte y rápidamente sangre a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se sintió más ágil y veloz. Aún así solo podía seguirle a duras penas pero consiguió no perderle de vista en ningún momento. Aquel hombre era tremendamente ágil a pesar de llevar esa absurda armadura. _"Joder, déjate coger ya."_ Con un salto el Kishin subió una pared y desapareció. Soul frunció el ceño. Estaba cansado, pero no dejaría que se escapara. Era incapaz de subir aquello de un salto pero podría subirlo. Salto y en la mitad de la pared coloco el pie para impulsarse hacia arriba. Tal y como había pensado consiguió saltarla. Ayudándose también de sus brazos, subió arriba. Rápidamente se levanto dispuesto a seguir con aquella estúpida persecución. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. El Kishin ya le estaba esperando. Con un rápido movimiento le ataco con el tridente, directo a la cabeza. Soul no pudo esquivarlo completamente. Solo pudo apartarse un poco. Un fuerte dolor en la sien izquierda le hizo doblarse hacia la derecha levemente. Se llevo la mano izquierda hacia la herida inconscientemente. A pesar de apartarla inmediatamente, la sangre era abundante. Unas gotas habían caído al suelo. Pudo verlas perfectamente. Miro a su contrincante. No había cambio en su sereno rostro oscuro. Se paso una mano por el pelo antes sacar una de sus hojas. Le molestaba en sus ojos. Espera. La cinta. No estaba en su cabeza. Tampoco en le tejado. Arriesgándose a ser atacado, miro por encima de su hombro. Horrorizado vio la cinta caer a la calle. Miro al Kishin. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Su misión no era matarlo y esa cinta, junto con el regalo que no pudo darla, era lo poco que le quedaba de Maka. Sin pensárselo dos veces salto al vacío. No pensó en lo que haría el Kishin. Tampoco pensó en morir. Lo único que tenia en mente era recuperar la cinta. Alargo una mano y la agarró al vuelo. Luego saco una de sus hojas y la clavó en la pared para que frenara la caída. Cuando estuvo a un metro del suelo, apoyo un pie en la pared y saltó. Lo que acababa de hacer supone el fracaso de la misión. Medio mareado, se apoyo en la pared y se ató la cinta en el brazo derecho. Empezó a caminar por la calle. Estaba completamente desorientado, pero se desistió de caer inconsciente. Bajo la calle hasta una plaza. Tenia forma circular, con edificios alrededor y una gran fuente de piedra en el centro. Un niño jugaba con el agua. Eso no era normal, pero la mente de Soul no podía analizar nada. Lo observó un rato. No se enteraba de nada. Un ruido. El Kishin. Fue entonces cuando la mente de Soul volvía a estar en funcionamiento. Quiso correr hacia aquel chaval desprotegido, sin embargo sus piernas no respondieron. Cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Quiso gritarle que se apartara, que corriera a su casa, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para articular palabra. El Kishin preparó el tridente. Estaba a pocos metros del chaval. Iba a morir. No podría salvarle. Soul se preparo para escuchar el horrible sonido de metal incrustándose en la carne. No fue así. Lo que oyó fue a las puntas del tridente chocar contra la fría acera. Soul abrió los ojos. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Al otro lado de la plaza había alguien. Ese alguien había salvado al niño. No pudo verle la cara, estaba de espaldas y además la iluminación era muy mala. Aun así, pudo ver las finas curvas de la chica y el largo cabello rubio caer hasta la cadera.

Después todo fue oscuro.

* * *

**Dedicado a Hina Yoso por que ha acertado en parte con lo que tenia en mente, la otra parte sera importante más tarde. **

**Ya tengo pensado como va a ser el final, asi como quien muere. Pero habra que esperar para saberlo, (jajaja) **


	5. Chapter 5

**El capitulo cinco. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene un Lemmon, si alguien piensa que puede herir su sensibilidad, que no lo lea. Luego que no se queje nadie. Además lo he intentado poner con detalles prque alguien me dijo que estas cosas se escribian al minimo detalle.**

**Espero que no haya salido tan mal. **

* * *

Soul abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estaba tumbado en algo blandito pero no sabía que era. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana que tenia a su izquierda, iluminado toda la estancia. Parecía estar en una habitación, pero no era la suya. Ésta estaba mucho más descuidada. Había polvo por todas partes, así como hojas tiradas por el suelo. Unas eran apuntes, bocetos de cosas que no podía identificar, otras eran simples hojas de periódico. El suelo era negro y las paredes grisáceas. En cierto modo repugnaban. Sin embargo las sábanas de la cama estaban limpias. Blancas como la nieve. Eso era muy confuso. No tenía sentido, pero la cabeza le dolía levemente y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se limitó a seguir observando. A los pies de la cama había una mesa con una botella de agua. Detrás de la mesa, un armario abierto que mostraba dos camisetas y un pantalón. Era ropa de chica. Lentamente empezó a levantarse. Allí tumbado no sabría donde estaba. Se apoyó en un brazo cuando abrieron la puerta. Rápidamente volvió a tumbarse y a hacerse el dormido. No cerró completamente los ojos, los dejó medio abiertos para poder ver algo. Según como fuera y lo que haga, aceptaría conocerlo o esperaría a que se marchara para luego escapar. Entró una chica. Lógico después de haber visto la ropa colgada. Llevaba lo que parecía una bandeja con un desayuno. Muy amable, pero no se fiaba. Decidió fijarse en la chica, a lo mejor así sacaba algo en claro. El pelo dorado le caía libremente en cascada hasta la cintura. Se giró hacia él. Sus ojos verdes le inspeccionaron con preocupación. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Soul no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. No podía ser Maka, pero era. Era ella. Incrédulo, se levantó lentamente y abrió los ojos. La chica parecía emanar luz propia. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parecía un ángel. Era un ángel. Fue entonces cuando Soul supo lo que había pasado. La noche anterior murió y ahora se encontraba con Maka en el otro mundo. Siempre se lo imaginó como un lugar agradable, pero si estaba con Maka poco le importaba el lugar. Sonrió. Era una sonrisa real, no una de esas falsas que ha ido esbozando el año anterior. Esa vez si que estaba completamente feliz. Maka le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo tenia algo más que simple felicidad, tenia alivio. No entendía porque estaría aliviada. ¿No estaba muerto? ¿Entonces Maka tampoco? Siguió sentado en la cama. Estaba demasiado confuso como para moverse. Nada tenia sentido. Respiró lentamente, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica. Sin embargo, esa explicación no existía. Esa situación no era lógica. Miró a quien parecía ser Maka. Le estaba mirando cautelosa, esperando que fuera él quien diera el primer paso. Podría ser alguien disfrazado de ella. Tiene que matarla. Esa era la respuesta lógica. Alguien se había disfrazado de Maka para acercarse a él y así atacar Shibusen por dentro. Su deber entonces es levantarse, sacar una de sus hojas y matarla rápidamente. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero no podía. Una parte de él quería creer que de verdad era Maka. Que en realidad no estaba muerta, todos se lo habían imaginado. Durante unos momentos, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, se debatió internamente que era lo que tenia que hacer. Como Death Scyther debía proteger Shibusen, no dejarse engañar por un truco barato. Como Soul Evans debía hacer caso a su lado rebelde e irracional y creer que quien esta delante de él es Maka Albarn, la persona a quien más ha querido en toda su vida. Demasiada responsabilidad. Quería decantarse por lo segundo aunque sabia que lo primero era lo correcto. Respiró hondo. Tenía que haber un punto intermedio. Una opción donde se combinaran las dos posibilidades. Volvió a mirarla. Seguía expectante. Parecía tener ganas de acercarse a él. Soul también quería que se acercara. Con una mano la señalo que se acercara a él, que se sentara en la cama a su lado. Así lo hizo la rubia. La miró unos segundos. Sabía que haría. Como descubrir si de verdad era Maka.

- Hola. – la saludó cortésmente.

- Hola, pensé que me atacarías pensando que no soy yo.

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. – las reacciones que acababa de tener le hacían pensar que si era ella pero aún no estaba completamente seguro – deja que te haga unas preguntas.

- Vale – contestó sin pestañear, muy de Maka.

- ¿Cuántos años tengo?

- 20, al igual que yo.

- ¿De dónde soy?

- Londres, Inglaterra.

- ¿quién soy?

- Te convertí en un Death Scyther hace cuatro años.

Había contestado bien todas las preguntas, pero esas eran preguntas que sabía cualquiera. Dependiendo como respondiera la siguiente, sería Maka o no. La mataría o la abrazaría.

- Dime, ¿cómo se llama mi hermano?

La chica que tenia al lado dudó. No lo sabía. No sabía como se llamaba su hermano.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?

Soul sonrió. Era una pregunta trampa. Soul nunca le había hablado a Maka sobre su familia, sin embargo alguien que se quisiera hacer pasar por ella y reuniera información, sí sabría que lo tenia, así como que se llamaba Wes. Era Maka, la auténtica Maka. Su Maka. Ella al ver la sonrisa, se lanzo a su cuello en un cálido abrazo. Se sentía bien después de un año sin verse.

- Te he echado de menos – le susurró Maka – pensé que habías muerto, por eso no volví.

Soul rió entre dientes. Si que jugaba malas pasadas el destino.

- Nosotros creímos que eras tú quien había muerto. – Soul oyó como Maka también se reía por lo bajo.

- Somos unos tontos.

- ¿Unos tontos? – repitió Soul mientras se separaban para mirarse.

Le sonreía. Le sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Era ella, no había duda. Tan amable y cariñosa. La tenía para él. No perdería la ocasión. Rápidamente la besó en los labios. No se apoderó de ellos, pero si marcó que la quería. Maka no pareció enfadarse. Todo lo contrario.

- No recuerdo que nos besáramos.

- Nunca es tarde para ello.

Volvieron a besarse. Era agradable. Soul siempre imaginó que besar a Maka sería como besar a un ángel. Sentirse invencible, sentirse el mejor del mundo. Mejor incluso que Black Star. Se equivocaba. Estaba besando a una diosa. Era invencible, el mejor, insuperable. La chica más perfecta del mundo le había dicho "sí" a él.

Quiso profundizar el beso, pero no lo hizo. Maka ya se estaba alejando de él. Soul tocó con su frente la de ella.

- Maka, te quiero. Te amo.

- Entonces quédate conmigo.

Soul lo consideró eso como una respuesta afirmativa a sus sentimientos y volvió a besarla. Esta vez si que fue más pasional. Maka no sabía que hacer en un principio, después se dejó llevar. Reconocía que era nueva en eso, y esperaba que Soul también, pero no era así. Parecía tener mucha experiencia en el tema. No se quejó. Dejó que Soul la tumbara en la cama. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Si algo no quería era que Soul se diera cuenta de si inexperiencia. Sin embargo el chico ya lo sabía. Apoyó levemente su cuerpo en el de ella.

Maka pasó sus manos por su nuca. Revolvió los cabellos blancos de Soul mientras sus labios eran continuamente asaltados por los del chico. No la dejaba respirar. Lentamente pero sin vacilar, Maka se abría de piernas y las levantaba levemente. Eso no paso desapercibido para Soul, quien paso una mano por una de ellas. Eran perfectas. Suaves como había imaginado. Ahora eran suyas. Como Maka. Poco a poco, se alejó de sus perfectos labios y beso su mandíbula. Bajo por su cuello. Lo hacía de una manera vacilante, temiendo la reacción de ella. Maka emitió un pequeño gemido. Soul lo consideró como si le estuviera dando permiso. Hábilmente bajo los tirantes del vestido mostrando más piel. La técnico de guadaña estuvo agradecida de la experiencia de Soul. No podía sentirse mejor. Aunque no quería hacer mucho ruido. Le parecía un poco vergonzoso. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició el pecho de Soul. El calor que emanaba traspasaba la camiseta. Buscó el final de ésta para meter una mano. Como si Soul leyera sus pensamientos, se puso de rodillas y se la quitó. La tiró a ciegas sin quitarle la vista a Maka. Ésta se incorporó también y pasó las dos manos vacilantes por su pecho. Le gustaba. La musculatura le indicó que había ido a las misiones sin técnico. Eso era peligroso. Recorrió la cicatriz con un dedo.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

- Demasiado.

Soul cortó la distancia entre sus labios, fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso. El vestido de Maka resbaló por sus hombros. No lo detuvo y cayó lo suficiente como para revelar su sujetador blanco. Cortaron el beso pero sus labios aun estaban juntos. Los amantes tenían los ojos cerrados sintiendo la rápida respiración del otro en su rostro.

- Esto si que no me lo esperaba. – murmuró Maka.

- Si quieres podemos dejarlo. Yo estoy bien. Podemos dejarlo y dormir.

Maka le besó ardientemente. Las manos de Soul recorrieron todas sus curvas, alejándola de la realidad. No quería que eso parara, pero tampoco quería dejarse poseer por la locura. Sin embargo se sentía tan bien, que era casi imposible mantener la cordura. Besó el cuello de Soul y le miró mientras acariciaba su pecho. Parecía completamente controlado. Sin embargo, se encontraba en un puro estado de locura. Su parte racional se calló hacia tiempo. El chico volvió a tumbarla.

- Ese vestido sobra, ¿no crees?

Deslizó el vestido y se lo quitó antes de que se quejara. Se colocó encima de ella otra vez. Se lanzó a su suave cuello. Quería volverla loca, tal y como ella le volvía loco a él. Tan solo escapaban pequeños gemidos de Maka, no era suficiente, tenía que dejarse llevar. Con un rápido movimiento, colocó sus manos en su espalda. La chica supo al instante lo que quería, no le dejaría. No pudo evitar que Soul se lo desabrochara, pero puso sus brazos sobre sus pechos en cuanto el sujetador voló a algún punto de la habitación.

- Pero ¿qué haces?

- Siempre te quejas de que son pequeños, no los mires.

- Me quejaba. Ahora los quiero.

Maka miró a otro lado. Estaba totalmente roja. Soul la dio un beso y la quitó los brazos. No le costó desde que él era más fuerte. Al no oír ninguna queja, la soltó y colocó sus manos en los pechos de la muchacha. Los masajeó expectante de la reacción por parte de Maka. Sus mejillas seguían rosas. Se estebe mordiendo el labio en un intento de no perder el control. La besó en la mandíbula y se lanzó a por uno de sus pechos. La experta lengua de Soul recorrió todos sus lugares sensibles. A la chica se le erizó el vello de la nuca y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello Soul mientras jadeaba incontrolablemente. Andaba en la fina línea que separaba la razón de la locura. No podía dejarle.

- Déjalo ya, Soul.

- Pero si solo acabo de empezar, Maka.

Dejó uno de sus pechos para ir con el otro. El cuerpo de Maka estaba reaccionando como nunca pensó que lo haría. Eso la desconcertó. Se sentía extraña pero no quería que parase. Intentando contentar a las dos partes, levantó la cabeza de Soul y le besó. Él la respondió con la misma intensidad. Sus manos aún no habían dejado sus pechos.

- Entonces no paramos.

Maka titubeó.

- No – susurró.

Soul rió entre dientes mientras bajaba lentamente las bragas de Maka. Ésta sintió como recorrían sus piernas. Pasaban las rodillas. Llegaban a los tobillos y finalmente desaparecían. Completamente sonrojada desvió la mirada. Soul la miraba intensamente. Era un poco vergonzoso que te vieran desnuda. No se atrevió a mirarle. Oyó como Soul se desabrochaba el cinturón y éste caía en el suelo. También oyó el deslizamiento de ropa. Se estaba quitando los pantalones. Luego los calzoncillos. Estaba desnudo como ella. Sintió su respiración en su mejilla.

- ¿No vas a mirarme? – susurró seductoramente en su oreja.

Maka quedó sorprendida ante lo que reveló Soul. Nunca antes podría haber imaginado algo así. Soul miró divertido como Maka le observaba cierta parte con sumo interés. Con una mano la separó un poco más las piernas. Maka levantó la mirada hacia él. No cortaron el contacto visual.

- Te amo, Soul.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Soul entró lentamente. Quiso rugir el nombre de Maka, salir y volver a entrar en la mujer que más amaba, pero no lo hizo. Ella parecía un poco perdida.

- ¿Te estas ajustando? – Maka asintió levemente – voy a empezar a moverme, tú relájate. No te tenses o harás que me corra antes.

Lentamente salió y volvió a entrar. Fue cogiendo velocidad poco a poco, incapaz de controlarse completamente. La necesitaba. Necesitaba aquello desde hacia mucho.

Maka no pensó que podría gritar tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Tan solo era consciente de que Soul la estaba haciendo el amor y que era fantástico. Solo podía gritar el nombre de su amado, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas.

- Soul….Soul…

Él cada vez cogía más velocidad, levantando sus caderas y diciendo su nombre.

- Maka….

Cada vez querían más, cada vez gritaban más alto, cada vez iban más rápido.

- Soul….Soul….

- Maka ….Maka

- ¡Ah! Soul…

Soul estaba muy cerca. Le faltaba muy poco y por alguna razón sabía que a Maka también le faltaba poco, pero se estaba conteniendo. Él también se contuvo. Empezó a besar su cuello fervientemente con la esperanza de que se dejara llevar. Todas esas sensaciones llegaron a Maka y luchó por no dejar de pensar con claridad a pesar de todo. Soul rozó su oreja con sus labios.

- Déjate llevar. Déjate llevar por el placer, Maka.

Fue un susurro tan seductor que no pudo negarse. Se sumergió en el mar de la locura y disfrutó de los placeres de los que la estaba llenado Soul.

...............................

..................

........

Maka sintió como si hubiera habido una explosión en su interior. Fue algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Y fue increíble. Solo pudo gritar el nombre de su amante y disfrutar de ello. Estaba muy cansada, pero el placer que la llenaba era mayor. Nunca se había sentido mejor.

Cuando Soul vio como Maka disfrutaba de su primer orgasmo, se relajó y solo pudo entrar dos veces más antes de correrse en ella. La abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba su nombre. También estaba muy cansado. Se tumbó al lado de Maka y ella rodó para apoyarse en su pecho. La abrazó mientras sus respiraciones volvían a su ritmo normal.

Ahora Maka era suya y de nadie más.

* * *

**Ahí esta. No seais muy duros con las criticas, no es tan fácil de escribir como aparenta. Tampoco os quejareis que es largo. disfrutarlo que no se va a repetir. me ha costado mucho.**

**Otra cosa, resulta que me equivoqué, todos cometemos errores, no pensaba continuar _C_****_uriosidad saciada_, lo siento por haber jugado con vuestras esperanzas.**

**Por eso voy a compensaros, escribiendo un segundo y último capitulo de los pequeños fics mios que solo tienen un capitulo (_Curiosidad saciada, póker y ¿vigilia o sueño?_)**

**Cada autor, anónimo o no, puede votas por la o las historias que quiera (sí, se puede votar por más de una) pero no puede votar más de una vez por cada historia. **

**Subire el capitulo de las historias que tengan 5 o más peticiones (como dato del review de este capitulo o como review de los fics en cuestión) antes del lunes.**

**esto es todo por hoy!!!**


End file.
